


Photographs

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [5]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Photographs, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote, with Magnus and you at a party. Can be taken as a part of my Partners series, or as an individual thing. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

"Mags, no! I don’t want to!" your protests might as well have been for dead ears as Magnus put his arm around you and pulled you closer, grinning at you and telling you to relax.   
"You’re too stiff, come on, make it nice," he said, gently shaking you to get you to relax.  
"I don’t want a photo of us that looks like one of those historical photos where people stand looking like they have a bloody spade up their arse, I want a nice photo that I can actually look at without cringing."  
"Ok, ok," you muttered, closing your eyes for a moment to relax, then smiled and leaned towards him as you opened them.

"I’m ready," you announced, receiving the most beautiful smile from him in return. He made a gesture to his friend behind the camera, then focused on posing, too.

"That’s great," his friend said after taking a photo of both of you two smiling at the camera and beginning to pack it up.  
"Nonono, not yet," Magnus told him quickly, turning to look at you with the biggest puppy eyes you had ever seen.  
"A couple more? Please?"

You sighed, but smiled, too.

"Of course," you replied, and turned back to look towards the camera. Magnus, however, didn’t. Instead, he turned to look at you and nuzzled his nose by your cheek, smiling and making you giggle. You heard the click of the camera as Magnus’s friend took the photo, but didn’t really even notice it because at the same time Magnus’s hand sneaked to the other side of your face, turning you towards him.

His smile was warm and loving, the unsaid “I love you” as clear as the sky had been that morning when you woke up in his bed once again. His lips found yours, and as you melted into the kiss you heard the click of the camera again, and Magnus’s friend’s voice as he whispered “Perfect.”

But you didn’t really notice or care, because at that moment all that existed for you was Magnus and his soft, warm lips, and the swelling feeling of love clutching your chest.


End file.
